


Degenerates (Carmilla AU)

by hannah_nellett



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_nellett/pseuds/hannah_nellett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de·gen·er·ate<br/>noun<br/>plural noun: degenerates<br/>dəˈjen(ə)rət/<br/>1.<br/>an immoral or corrupt person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degenerates (Carmilla AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I ever posted on here. And I just want to note that in the first little bit of this fic LaF is still going through the gender and sexuality figuring out thing. I know that they are Ganderqueer and same with kaitlyn. Sooo that being said don't yell at me for the wrong pronouns, it's part of the fic.

Chapter One 

Laura awoke to her alarm. She groaned as she dropped her hand down on the snooze button. She huffed as she dragged herself out of her bed. She stretched, allowing a small sliver of skin to slip through to meet the cold air. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and walked toward her dresser, pulling out black jeans and an old Metallica shirt her dad gave her. Laura tried really hard to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her father before he had to go to work. 

Laura sighed at the thought of her father having to work so many hours a week. It’s been hectic since her mom died when she was in the fifth grade. When her parents were together they were all so happy. Everything was good. But then the cancer hit her mother like a wrecking ball and everything went downhill from there. Her father had gotten a second job to pay the hospital bills. After her mother had gotten worse her father started to drink. When she would come home from one of her friends houses late at night he’d be so drunk that he wouldn't recognize her. 

That’s one of Laura’s most vivid memory of her father before her mother had left. She remembers that her father had thought she was an intruder. She remembers when her father thought Laura was her mother, that didn't end too well.

Laura tries so hard everyday to forget her memories of her father and what he turned into. She just tries to focus on the man he used to be. She knows that she’ll never have her real father back. Or the version of her father she remembers. 

******

“Kitty! Wake up.” Will spoke, his voice jumping an octave, revealing his pre-pubesence. He shoved Carmilla in an attempt to wake her up. She had groaned while pushing him away. “Come on! Moms gonna be mad if we’re late for school.” 

That got her attention. She got up and scrambled through her clothes. She knows Will would never say anything about their mother’s temper unless they were close to their limit. 

Carmilla walked through her room and into the bathroom to brush and apply her make up before school. When she was done, Will pulled her out the door with both their bags on his shoulders. They walked out the door and Will handed Carmilla her bag. They started to jog to their bus stop and just barely made it on time.  
Carmilla and Will are the last stop so they usually have the worst seats. On this wonderful Monday morning Carmilla notice a girl with long dirty blonde hair sitting alone in her seat with her head against the window. Carmilla plops down as the bust starts to roll down the road. 

“Umm… Who the hell are you?” The girl spoke. 

“I’m Carmilla, your new bus mate for today.” Carmilla replied with a snarky tone.

“Okay,” The girl said awkwardly. “I’m Laura.” She turned back to the window and looked out as if the most interesting thing in the world was out of that window. Carmilla thought she was cute. 

*****

Laura stepped off the bus after the awkward bus ride with who, she believes, is Carmilla. She pushed on the slightly heavy glass door of the school and tries to find Susan, Lola, and Danny. With no luck she goes to her locker and pulls out her stuff she needs for her first class, Biology. 

Laura walks into class and the first face she sees belongs to the one and only Susan LaFontaine, science nerd. Their teacher, Mr. Mclaughlin, wasn't in the room yet so the majority of the class was playing with the hamster and leopard gecko that he had in the room. 

“Hey, L,” Susan said as she went up to give Laura a hug. “You doing okay?” There was concern in her voice. 

“I’ll let you know.” Laura replied pulling away from the hug sounding disappointed. Laura walked in front of Mr. Mclaughlins cluttered desk and sat in her seat, two desks away from his computer. She dropped her textbook and binder on the desk and shifted her body to the left to continue a conversation with Susan. 

“How are you and Danny? Any hot plans?” She said with a smirk. 

“We’re doing great thanks for asking. And as of plans we’re not doing much because of my dad, you know? God I hate not being able to have my own girlfriend over at my house. I barely get to see her, Susan.” Laura sounded exhausted and frustrated about her entire situation.   
“I know L. It has to be hard. I’m sorry that you only get to see Danny at school. But hey, you only have four more years till you can move in with me, Lola, and Jeep.” Susan spoke in a charismatic tone. 

“Thanks Su.” Laura tried to force a smile. 

*****

The bell rang and Danny was leaning against Laura's locker. She was scrolling through an article on her phone that seemed to have peaked her interest because she didn't notice Laura trying to get her attention. 

“Oh, sorry. I was reading an article about how to improve your free throws, of which I call bullshit. But, how was class?” Danny said tucking her phone into her pocket. 

“Well Bio isn't my best subject but at least I have Su in there to help me. She’s a wiz at this stuff,” Danny bent down and gave Laura a kiss on the cheek. Laura got up on her tippy toes to give her a proper kiss, “Sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re over six foot.” 

“Six foot one to be exact.” Danny corrected. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t rub it in that I’m only five foot two.” Laura lightly shoved Danny out of the way so she could put her books in her locker. 

“Do you think you could come over today? It’s okay if you can’t.” Danny looked down looking insecure.

“I’ll try my hardest. I want to try to see you more often. This whole barley seeing each other in a whole eight hours isn't cutting it for me.” That made Danny's eyes sparkle. 

“Okay, but whatever it is you have to do to convince your dad to let you out of the house be careful.” Danny sounded concerned. 

Laura just put her thumbs up and turned back around with her Algebra binder and textbook in her hand. When she went to look back at Danny she saw the girl with wavy black hair walking towards her with the cheerleaders. Laura had to admit that this girl was breath taking. The girl walked past Danny and Laura but Laura noticed that the girl with black hair was looking back at her. Was she checking her out? No she couldn't be. She’s a cheerleader, she’s probably Kirch’s girlfriend or something. 

“Ummm, Laura?” Danny snapped her fingers in front of Laura’s eyes trying to grab her attention. 

“What?” Laura shook her head bringing herself down to Earth. 

“Who was that?” Danny crossed her arms and her voice sounded stern. 

“Just some girl that rode the bus with me today. I can barely remember her name. It’s like Katie or Carly. I don’t know. It had the sounding of a c or a k. Not sure they both sound the same.” Laura started to ramble.

“You mean Carmilla?” 

“Yeah! Carmilla! how’d you know her name?” You could hear the excitement in Laura's voice. 

“Because she’s head cheerleader. Kirch’s girlfriend, I know you knew that one. Daughter of Marcy Karnstein, big investor in making sure kids and teens have a safe and loving home. She literally adopted Will and Carmilla to ensure their safety.” Danny informed Laura briefly of the Karnstein name. 

“You know that my dad doesn’t let me go online and when he does he’s breathing down my neck.” Laura counteracted. Danny didn’t respond just smiled and nodded. Danny draped her arm over Laura’s shoulder and walked her to her next class.


End file.
